1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a printed circuit board mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are often mounted on printed circuit boards, for example mother boards, of electronic devices, for example personal computers, to communicate external or internal electronic devices outside or inside mainframes of the electronic devices with electronic elements mounted on the mother boards by way of electrically engaging with complementary electrical connectors which electrically connect with the external or internal electronic devices, and electrically connecting with electrical circuits in the mother boards which electrically connect with the electronic elements. In this way, the electrical connector, the electrical circuit and the electronic element respectively occupy xe2x80x98real estatexe2x80x99 on the mother board and unavoidably consume precious and limited space of the mother board, which is obviously in violation of the present miniaturization trend in the electronic field. Therefore, a solution to the above problem is desired.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector incorporating therein a printed circuit board to save the space of a printed circuit board to which the electrical connector is mounted.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts, a conductive front shield, a printed circuit board, a terminal insert, a pair of boardlocks, a pair of nuts and a conductive rear shield assembled to the insulative housing. The electrical contacts are mounted to the insulative housing and each comprises a contact portion shielded by the conductive front shield and a mounting portion. The printed circuit board is secured to the insulative housing and electrically connects with the mounting portions of the electrical contacts. The nuts secure the boardlocks, the insulative housing and the conductive front shield together. The terminal insert comprises an insulative portion assembled to the insulative housing and a plurality of electrical terminals retained to the insulative portion and electrically connected with the printed circuit board.